Monsters within
by Neon la'Shadow
Summary: mostly a Riku story with a tinge of Axle. my own story line tho with a new character Shad. her story is explained slowly over the course of the story so please read. Not YAOI! Sorry on HIATUS
1. Back to normal?

_Chapter1: back to normal?_

The white room of the nobodies was quiet. 14 black cloaks sat around the room just as quiet. Xemnas looked at them each in their own turn, his eyes calculating, his eyes then turned to the figure in the blue cloak standing in the middle of the room. "May I introduce you all…" his voice carried through the silence "to number XV or 15 as you will!" Roxas shifted in his seat until a black portal enveloped him, dragging him into the tunnels of darkness.

Roxas strode through dark streets toward a back ally. "What do you think you are doing? You can't turn your back on the organisation!" Lea voice was desperate as he begged his friend to listen. Roxas stopped walking and called back "no one would miss me" and the small shadow of what could have been called hope left Lea as Roxas walked around a corner leaving him alone.

Sora's eyes drifted open as Roxas's memories faded to the back of his mind. Rolling onto his side he looked at the desk chair opposite his bed where a ghost-like boy sat wearing a black zip up shirt, white vest with a red collar, white and black pants, and red and black shoos. He had messed up blond hair and blue eyes. "Sora, did you see more of my memories?" the ghost boy was an image of Roxas that only Sora could see at times.

"Na" Sora's half hearted lie was ignored by Roxas who, as the sunlight hit his feet, glowed blue and faded into nothingness. "Never get used to that felling" Sora said with a sigh. As Sora got dressed in his usual black pants with there yellow straps and red pockets, but put on a blue polo shirt on and a black tie. 'at least my uniform shirt fits me still' he thought as he grabbed a backpack and ran silently down the stairs and to the back door in the kitchen "hold on Sora!" a woman's voice called from the laundry. Sora had been avoiding his mother since he had come back from his travels. She had often heard him talking to himself using the name of Roxas a lot when he was alone in his room, Roxas she guessed was someone he had met or made up "there's 2000 money on the table for you, the school fair is on this avo" Sora grabbed it calling out a thanks and ran out the door, jumped over the fence and continued down the road at an almost inhuman speed.

Riku waited at the front gate of a large school with Kairi. He wore his usual blue jeans, white, black and yellow vest, a blue polo shirt and sneakers where as Kairi wore a pink and white dress patterned with zippers under a blue blazer. "Maybe he went back to the island again?" Kairi mumbled as Sora came flying around the corner behind her.

"Nope here he comes" Riku said and walked into the school grounds hoping the rest of the day would pass uneventfully. Home room ended and like every day Sora was first out under the sun but like every day he waited for his friends.

"The fairs today and I've got 2000 money so let's go already!" he cried as he stood impatiently at the gate.

Five minutes later Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine and Roxas walked down the crowded streets of Twilight Town's summer fair. "I don't think that the King let you keep the Gummi ship to go to summer fairs Sora" Kairi scolded.

Sora stopped and turned to Kairi "I didn't just come for the fair" he tried to explain that Leon had sent for the five of them to meet him after school. Kairi had never met Leon or many of the other people Sora or the others had met (at lest not long enough to actually get to know them. So as they passed sea salt ice-cream stores she couldn't help but think something very wrong was about to happen.

They turned into the Sandlot and glanced around for Leon or anyone else "There not here" Riku said a little exasperated.

"Who's not here dork?" Siffer and his gang had been in the corner eating pretzels as the group had walked down the stairs into the Sandlot.

"Hi Siffer" Roxas called with a mischievous grin on his face. He and Namine had walked into the Sandlot a few steps behind Sora and the other's.

Siffer looked Roxas up and down "and who are you losers?" Siffer scoffed and Roxas noticed that Siffer's attitude hadn't changed much outside the computer.

"Just some friends of ours" called Leon coming around a corner "and just one question, how come your calling them the losers? Looser, you don't even know who they are" it was a simple question but was in for a rude answer if a person hadn't come flying out of a portal of darkness to land at Riku's feet. The figure was shrouded in an Organization cloak with deep blue accents.

_Two children play on a beach as the sunsets. The __7 year old boy's shock of red hair seems to burn as the 8 year old girls ice blue hair darkened like freezing water. "You'll never catch me villain!" she cried and the boy stopped to put his hands on his hips._

"_Why am I always the villain?" he called to the girl as the girl splashed through the waves "it's not fair"_

_She smiled a rare smile "because you're so good at it! It's almost realistic" she called back and ran to a trail that led through the rocky outcrop._

"_Oh" was the boys reply as he chased after her._

_An older version of the girl runs through a field of flower's toward a beautiful but rundown house. As she ran inside she called out "Papa! Lea the villain is coming for me! Hide me" and she darted behind a curtain giggling as a deep throated laugh came from the shadowy sitting room._

_As the curtain fell back into place the door opened again as the older version of the red haired boy came inside with a wooden sword "I have come for the girl! Give her to me and I will not harm anyone!" he called out unable to mask the broad grin on his face._

"_She hides within the labyrinth oh lord" the old man in the sitting room called back with a slight chuckle "find her and survive the labyrinth and you may have... Oops who is she playing this time?" the old man asked faltering with the lines the children had drilled him on._

_The boy snapped to attention and said with as much respect as he could muster without laughing "she be the princess of light sir!" and he broke into a fit of laughter._

"_Right ok then…" the old man said as he tried to remember where he had been "you may have the princess!" he finished knowing they would play for a few more hours._

_As the sun set the teenage boy with red hair sod beside a teenage girl with ice blue hair talking about the games they used to play "I slayed dragons!" the boy said as the girl ate some of the sea-salt ice-cream she held._

"_Well I used to ride them" she countered, her black-out sun glasses flashed in the dieing light._

_His triumphant grin disappeared as he said with mock seriousness "oh sorry Shad, it must have been you're dragons I slayed." As he looked at her she turned away._

"_it's ok Lea but…" the girl called Shad stopped and Lea prompted her with a poke to finish her sentence "promise me something" Shad said looking at him with a pleading look._

"_Anything" Lea said trying to see her eyes under the shades._

"_Promise me well always find each other when were in need. And promise me you'll never forget me" she turned away as Lea said "promise"_

_A 16 year old Shad stood on a beach as a 17 year old Lea walked toward her. She wears a black boob tube shirt and tight black paints, her eyes are covered with black-out sun glasses. He wears black baggy paints and jacket with a white polo shirt. "She's gone" was all he said, and he left her as a tear slipped down her cheek from under the glasses. She turned and walked away herself._

_Black/purple flower petals fell from the sky during the funeral. As the last of the dirt fell across the grave Shad turned to look at everyone. Her eyes rested on Lea who stood next to her, she then turned away and walked to ward the beach._

_As the storm clouds rumbled down from the horizon the waves became more and more restless "that's it! No more!" her angry voice broke as she choked on the sadness within her heart "I'm leaving for good" at this she waded into the water and vanished under the waves away from the red haired boy that had been running toward her, and was now left alone upon the sand._

_Axle d__rifted slowly through the pathway of darkness and stepped smoothly onto the rocky grey sand of a beach forever in darkness, black water splashed angrily onto the shore. He felt like the darkness was consuming the light and gazed across the water remembering his homeland._

The glaring white of the hall of nobodies was empty but for the two remaining seats. 15's hooded figure barely shifted as what remained of Xemnas paced at the base of his throne "13 exists within Sora now. Namine resides within the girl Kairi and no one else lives but us" the hiss of Xemnas was a shadow of its former self as was the body it belonged to "15! I believe its time that you showed Sora of your existence" at his look 15 sat up and lent backward into a portal of darkness.

_Axle stood as a portal of darkness opened and an organization member strode out. It clapped its hands 4 times and sat upon the ridge of black stone that ran along the beach. Axle walked over and sat down beside them. "I got the packages you wanted" he said and pulled out two packages, the organization member reached over and took the smaller of the packages, got up and began to walk away. "Hay it took me a hell of a lot to get these, what about the other package?" Axle called and the organization member turned and pointed at Lea and disappeared. "For me?" Axle looked down at the package for a few moments then tore into the wrapping._

Xemnas watched as 15 lent back and disappeared. "Good girl" he whispered and then he too left, leaving the Hall of Nobodies empty but for too chairs for the first time since its creation.

_Lea and Shadow stood at Jenna's funeral as black/purple flower p__etals sank to the floor. Shadow walked away and left Lea as the last person their, or so he thought…_

_7 black figures walked up to the edge of the grave opposite him "have you lost your light?" a deep voice carried to Lea in the still air. _

_Lea's head snapped up "what?" his voice was husky._

"_Have you lost your light?" the voice asked again and Lea's eyes flickered around. Suddenly he turned and ran after Shad._

_As Lea sprinted past the cemetery gates he angled toward the beach. As his feet kicked up sand as he watched his only friend Shad walk into the waves she had stumbled out of all those years ago. Behind him the 7 figures came to a stand still at the edge of the trees "do you remember your true name?" the voice asked again and Lea's head dropped to his chest._

"_Yea I've lost my light" he replied turning to look at them._

"_Have you lost your heart?" all seven voices called out and Lea closed his eyes, slowly almost painstakingly so he nodded "you are the 9__th__ to loose it so you shall be known as that number" the deep voice called out again and _Axle_ felt a coldness settle on his shoulders. He opened his eyes to find himself shrouded in black._

"_Axle! You can't keep running away! Traveling so many times through darkness isn't good for anyone, you'll wear away!" Lea ignored _Xaldin_._

"_You wouldn't understand! You don't know why I do it" Axle replied warily as he continued to walk._

"_Well enlighten me then!" _Xaldin_ cried out in exasperation._

"_I can't!" Axle called back over his shoulder and this only enraged _Xaldin_ even more and he called out even as Axle opened up another portal of darkness " I can't understand if you don't explain it to me can I?" but then Axle was gone._


	2. meetings

_Chapter2: Meetings _

As the portal of darkness closed no one moved. Riku finally knelt down and shook the persons shoulder gently, a moan slipped out from under the hood. "Are you ok?" Riku asked.

"No I'm bloody well not ok, thank you" the muffled reply sounded tired and feminine.

"Well can you stand?" Sora asked over Riku's shoulder

"I don't know" the figure said and struggled into a sitting position with Riku's help. The face remained hidden by the hood and every inch of skin was shrouded in cloth.

"Who are you?" Kairi called from behind the two boys, though she moved closer. The only reply was a hissed word 'Shad'.

"What? Aren't you anything else? Like… oh… I don't know… AN ORGANISEATION MEMBER?" Namine almost screeched from beside Roxas.

The figure turned its head and replied "no I've just been in the darkness for too long" but the reply sounded rehearsed to Siffer.

"Liar you're a no-good trouble maker, I know your kind" he called as he strode toward them.

Shad raised her hand and pointed at Siffer, a blue grey light seeped from her hand and Siffer's gang hurried to catch up to him. Suddenly the shining light shot away from Shad and enveloped Siffer and his gang freezing them. "Better" said Shad as she stood. "Well all I came here to do was find him…" Shad whispered to herself then turned back to the stunned group "well… see ya!" and then she was gone.

As she disappeared from sight Siffer and his gang unfroze.

Shad ran down a back alley away from the people who had witnessed her come out of the portal of darkness and questioned her "damn locator! I wanted to find 'him' not people!" her angry mutterings were cut of as a portal of darkness closed over her.

Shad searched all of Twilight town until she stumbled to a halt in a back alley "argg he's not here! He's nowhere!" she was getting really pissed.

"Who are you looking for?" Sora and Roxas were standing not 5 meters away.

She turned to them when "IN COMING!" a blast of red filled Shads eyes and she crumpled to the floor unconscious "Sorry!" the voice called again and Leon came running down the street.

"Leon!" Sora called "you've knocked her out cold!"

Leon slowed down and looked at the crumpled form of Shad "I said sorry"

At first Shad's vision was blurry, until she noticed that she was still face down. She rolled onto her back and stood up. As she regained her balance she looked around spotting the two boys who had asked her who she looked for and a silver haired boy yelling at a young man with ruffled hair and a gun like sword "Leon you shouldn't just throw a light blast without warning! You of all people should know that!"

The silver haired boy looked around and noticed that Shad was standing albeit unsteadily. He strode over stopping in front of me "are you alright?" his voice was calm and kind, it infuriated me.

"No I'm not thank you very much! Must I watch over my shoulder at all times?" I didn't notice that I was yelling.

The silver haired boy backed up but then darted forward to catch me as I collapsed. He gently set me down. I shoved him away "why are you helping me?" I had lowered my voice "you don't know me, you don't know the horrible things I've done"

He looked at me sadly "1 because you collapsed, what else am I meant to do? And 2 I need to redeem myself, you're not the only one who's done bad things" he looked at me and tried to see past the hood.

"Leon" a dark haired girl ran down the street, she had black short hair. "Yuffie!" the young man I guessed was Leon called back.

"Who's the hood?" the girl asked as she slowed to a walk looking at me.

"That's Shad" the silver haired boy replied still kneeling in front of me "we met her earlier". My eyes drifted closed as I rocked back.

"Hey guy's!" a girls voice called as I rocked forward onto my feet standing up. I opened my eyes and spotted three girls running toward us. 1 wore a white plain dress, 1 wore a pink dress with zips and the third wore a pink dress with a large ribbon in her hair.

"That's Kairi, Namine and …" the cinnamon hair boy stopped short as he realized I had already stated the last girls name

"Arith!"

No one moved as they all stared at me then shock past over Arith's face "Shadow!" she cried out in shock "your alive!.

Anger boiled up in me "of coarse I'm alive!" I hissed "and guess who I'm looking for?" I didn't give her the opportunity to answer but kept talking "can't guess? The only person who knows me anymore, Him!" as I talked I pushed my hood back.

The person standing in the hood seemed to know Arith. The person pushed there hood back revealing a shock of ice blue 4inch hair and dull black eyes. "Calm down Shadow!" Arith interrupted the girl "have you asked if anyone has seen him?"

"Fine!" the girl cried out sounding almost hysterical "has anyone seen a guy with fire red hair named Lea?" she spun around looking for a reaction. "but then again everyone knows him as Axle don't they?" she cried.

"Lea!" Roxas hissed making Shadow set her eyes on him.

Recognition filled her eyes "Roxas! Or is it still 13?" she said sitting in her hip totally comfortable now "you remember Lea, where is he?"

Roxas looked at Sora "he's dead. He's dead fif… I mean Shadow." His words were rushed and tumbled over each other as he looked anywhere but at her.

"DEAD! He is not dead!" her face was filled with rage "you of all people should remember that if we meet again!" she walked up to him her anger steadying her legs. She griped his chin and made him look into her eyes "got it memorized?" she tuned away and suddenly her hair changed! Seeping from the roots each strand turned green! In front of her Riku saw her eyes close and darted forward a seconded time as she stumbled and collapsed. As he helped her to the ground Shadow opened her eyes. Slowly as silence fell on the ally way she reached into her left sleeve and a beeping resonated in the silence. Her cloak shimmered and split into thousands of digital squares that hovered around her skin tight body suit. A few more beeps and suddenly she knelt in front of them in skin tight pants, a long sleeved turtle neck shirt and vest that continued to shimmer for a few more seconds till it settled with twin stripes down the front that were the same color as her hair.

"That was so… COOL!" Kairi didn't seem to notice that everyone was now looking at her.

Shadow stood up and walked out of the group then stopped about ten meters away and turned back to them "so before I leave, you all know my name but I don't know many of yours" she looked at everyone in turn but no one spoke.

The silence stretched on. Slowly the silver haired boy stepped forward "I'm Riku, that's Sora, Kairi, Leon, Namine, Yuffie, Roxas and you know Arith." He called out the names as each person nodded.

"Very well then" Shadow nodded once then turned to walk away.

"Skinny retard" Shadow froze then looked over her shoulder at Leon.

"What did you call me?" her voice had lowered threateningly "you wanna fight or something?" her hands were already drifting to the small of her back.

He laughed "you fight? You couldn't hurt a fly let alone throw a punch!" as he slid his gun handled sword out the words 'Gun blade' went through the group; he smiled and took a ready stance.

With ease I pulled from the small of my back two black steal 13inch Sai and slid into a ready stance "these are no ordinary Sai _boy_" I hissed and confusion crossed his face and I smiled sweetly at him "they are Sai-Knives, you'll find out soon enough and I wouldn't think twice about killing you with them" the atmosphere went cold and my hair went under a radical change. First it shortened to half an inch, then spiked and finally turned as black as my eyes.

Leon ran forward and I stood straight, drew back my right hand and threw the Sai. Leon twisted and I lunged. Suddenly he went stock still and my left hand Sai hovered at his throat. Blood dripped from his shoulder as the Sai I had thrown quivered lodged in the wall behind him. He walked back a few steps and so did I, I raised my right hand and from the wall the Sai disappeared and reappeared in my hand.

Leon reached up and touched the cut on his shoulder, I pointed at it and green light knitted the skin back together. He looked at me confused as I settled into a ready stance then he copied me. I smiled at him and slid my thumbs around one of the shorter prongs (one on each Sai) and pulled. They flipped and curved over the handles, with a flash of blue light I slammed the handles together and then I was standing with a 4 foot long sword that resembled a Sai.

"You win" Leon looked impressed and we both seethed our weapons (me reverting it back to two Sai first)

Riku watched as Shadow seethed her weapon and leant against a wall. Namine walked forward "you ok?" she looked at Shad a little less hostile. "Fine" Shad said bluntly and the stripes on her vest went aqua and her hair lengthened and changed to a silvery blue. Namine nodded and walked back over to Kairi. Riku turned to Roxas and Sora "Roxas you know her?" he asked and Roxas looked away.

"I used to… I think" he said trying to avoid a direct answer, Sora nudged at him and indicated for him to explain "well she's… she used to be… number 15." Riku jerked as if stung 'that meant she WAS a Nobody' "I thought she had died!" he seemed scared not to explain "she only communicated with Lea and no one knew why"

"So she _is_ a Nobody?" Sora asked confused.

"No I'm not" Shadow had come up behind them, her vest was purple and her hair reached the middle of her back was violet "and neither was Axle" her eyes had been light purple now darkened.

"Wait Axle _was_ a Nobody!" Roxas said looking hurt.

"No he wasn't. See the nobodies are attracted when somebody looses their heart or… their light. Axle had a girlfriend who died; he lost his heart because he was so sad. I lost mine that day too." She turned away and looked at the setting sun that could be seen over the tops of the houses. "I lost everything, including my light, but Axle, Lea, he kept some and that's how he can control fire, and that's why I can tell his alive. I can still feel the light in his heart." She walked away and turned into the sandlot Riku, Roxas and Sora followed.

"Where are you going to go?" Riku asked as a black hole opened up with swirling purple mist, a portal of darkness.

"To find Axle. I'll start at the place 'Betwixt and Between'. That ok with you silver?" she pulled out her Sai, checked them over then replaced them in there seethe at the small of her back.

"Silver? My name is Riku" he replied as beeping issued from her left wrist and watched as her outfit changed back into an organization cloak, though it had purple highlights this time.

"Whatever. Anyway…" she threw a whistle at Roxas's feet "if you need me 13, just whistle" at this she smiled from under the hood then disappeared.


	3. second chances

_Chapter3: Second Chances_

_Axle stood in the __pathway Betwixt and Between with Sora, Donald and Goofy. A flash of light and flames caught hold of each heartless incinerating them. He collapsed onto the floor and Sora, Donald and Goofy ran up to him. The words were muffled as they talked. Slowly darkness surrounded him and he disappeared._

_As the vision dissipated Shadow stood up from where she had been kneeling on the pathway B__etwixt and Between "so that's why they thought you had died. Bloody dark warping, I should never have taught you it." Then Shadow turned and left._

Shadow stepped onto a beach of white sand almost fainting from exhaustion "hmm reminds me of home." She mused as she stumbled to a large palm tree and sat in its shade only to fall asleep.

Riku was preoccupied all the way home but no one noticed as Sora and Roxas didn't stop talking the whole way. Suddenly "hay Riku, what did you think of Shadow?" Riku started.

"What? Oh, um she had a cool weapon. Wonder where she got it from." He answered then went back to staring out the porthole. Sora laughed. Then Riku turned back to him "hay Sora? Do you feel like something bad is going to happen?" his voice was worried, and when Riku worried, you worried.

"Hmm I don't think so. I feel like going to the island all the time and Roxas goes when I'm at school and he hasn't found any thing wrong there." At least it's the truth thought Sora, Roxas hasn't found anything.

Riku looked at Sora "what did you find?" Sora sighed, Riku never missed anything.

"Something, but I'm not telling you." Sora replied and turned away.

"Roxas what did Sora find?" Riku turned to the empty seat as Sora felt Roxas leave his body to materialize sitting. "Well Roxas?"

"Scorch marks." Roxas answered and Sora frowned "we found Scorch marks all over the stone at the beach like someone had burnt a pattern but we couldn't figure out what it was" Sora shot Roxas a death glare "well you weren't going to tell him…" he left it there as Kairi returned to the pilots seat.

As the group arrived at Destiny Islands as the sun was setting. Kairi (who somehow knew how to fly the blasted thing) set the Gummy ship down on the far side of the island with the papu fruit tree. Riku thought back on when they had all been kids and had played on the island every day. The island was only a 5 minute paddle from the main land but he wasn't going to leave just yet. He walked to the back of the deck and descended the ramp and began to walk down the beach toward the other side of the island.

He was about half way when he stopped and looked around; movement from behind a palm tree caught his attention. He walked towards it and rounded it giving it a wide birth. Laying asleep in the shade was Shadow. He stood still entranced for a few moments then moved to her side and knelt beside her.

Shadow felt someone shake her gently awake and her eyes flew open. At once her eyes registered a shadow above her "Lea?" her hopeful voice whispered.

"No it's me Riku, remember we met?" a male voice totally different to Leas said and the boy shifted so that sunlight fell upon his face. The silver hair marked him as one of the boys from the market place.

"Soz, I just thought you were someone else" she said as she struggled to her feet

"But I am someone else" he smiled at her and stood up. He held out his hand and she shook it. "So how did you get to Destiny Islands?" he asked looking around.

"P.O.D, what are you looking for?" she replied looking at the ocean.

He looked back at her "scorch marks. What's a P.O.D?" he asked noting her wistful look at the ocean.

"Portal Of Darkness, P.O.D got it memorized?" her eyes drifted to him and she noticed his eyes were sad and dull "you ok?"

Her question startled him "what? Um yea I'm fine" his reply was halting as he tuned away.

"We'll I saw no scorch marks." Shadow said as she walked to a clear space on the sand "so, um see ya." She said awkwardly and gave a half hearted wave.

"WAIT?" Riku ran over to her and she turned to him, generally she never spoke to someone for so long unless she was getting info out of them but this boy was an exception "tell me who are you?"

This question confused her, she had already told him her name "Shad…"

Before she had even finished Riku said "no, no, no I mean I know your name but, WHO are you?"

He looked at her until she turned away "I'm a traveler; I travel the worlds looking for lost people. Including someone I'm looking for, Lea. I have to find him, soon." Riku looked at her questioningly but she didn't see his face "there's an eclipse happening soon and I just…" she didn't finish.

Riku looked around her shoulder and reached towards her. She started as his hand blocked her vision and wiped away a tear "he means a lot to you doesn't he?" he asked and turned her to face him.

"He may have left me but he has my life." She replied not bothering to resist Riku as he turned her to face him.

"Why do you care so much about him if he left you alone?" he tried to look into her face as she stared at the sand.

She almost turned away again but his hand grabbed hers and held her close "because he _is_ my life"

Riku looked at her silently "your not going to tell me what you mean. Are you?" I said and she shook her head. I smiled. "You said, when we met at twilight town, you've done bad things." I said and she stood up straighter. "i want to ask you something" she looked at me with those eyes. Now the color of a storm swept sea.

"What?" her voice was quiet. The breeze that blew of the water threatened to blow it away before I could here it.

"do you believe in second chances?" as I said it I turned my eyes to the horizon "i've done bad things too and I wanted to know if you believe..." I let my voice fade.

She rested her hand on my shoulder "I believe." her voice was strong. I looked down at her and she gave me a smell sad smile "but I think your question should be if you believe in second chances" I looked at her as she sighed "i was once told that if you don't believe in something yourself, then why ask if someone else does. You aren't them, they aren't you" I thought about what she said.

I looked around for her and just caught sight of her leaving through a P.O.D. I smiled sadly, she was the only person who understood me and I barely knew her. I walked toward the small dock. It almost physically hurt to think that my friends didn't understand me as well as this stranger. Shad walked into P.O.D's without hesitation but the others had rarely been in the darkness at all. This stranger knew me better.

Behind me I heard something and turned to see Shad lying motionless on the sand. I ran back to her.

His knees crunched on the dry sand beside me and I felt him turn me onto my back. I looked up at the sky through half lidded eyes "ouch" I said and he pulled his hands away from my shoulders.

"did I hurt you?" he asked and I smiled.

"no. I just fell out of the P.O.D." I said and a shock of shivering wracked my body. Silver took off his coat as I puled myself into a sitting position and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"your exhausted." he said and touched my cheek "your skins boiling!" he said and I sagged.

"i don't have time to be sick, no time to stop" I thought he hadn't heard me until he pulled back my eyelids.

"you can stay at my place if you wan't" I shook my head but he was already wrapping his arms around me. Then I was in the air! I threw my arms around his neck as he picked me up "you can use my guest room"

I shook my head more vigorously "i cant stop. I have to keep looking" my words made no difference so I just settled into his arms and fell asleep.

I carried her to the boats and made for home. On the main island I carefully carried her to my house. I placed her on the guest bed and walked out into the hallway. The sun was setting and I smiled. I didn't know what possessed me to help her but I was willing to do what I could. I was about to walk into my room when "WHERE THE HEACK AM I NOW?" I turned and ran back to the door.

"whats wrong?" I said and saw her siting pushed up against the head board "its ok Shad" I took a step inside and she drew back even further. "its ok, your safe here" Shad looked at me and something changed, he eyes paled a little.

"i have to leave, get somewhere where its day, I can't be in the night" she slid off of the bed and stumbled. I stepped closer "silver, I cant be near the moon, please... help me?" I looked at her and my heart throbbed.

"ok, where to?" I asked and stepped in front of her. She took my hand and a P.O.D opened. We stepped through and then again and we were in a bamboo grove. The mid day sun shone down and Shad collapsed. I caught her and helped her over to a bed of moss. "Rest now. I'll wake you up before sun down" I said and she was asleep in an instant. Shad slept quietly on the moss as I kept watch. Her ice blue hair would grow or shrink or change every now and again. She muttered and rolled onto her side.

**# #**

**I floated in the middle of the sky. Stars surrounded me but there was no moon. No pain, no force compelling me to hurt. I watched the sun slide around behind a planet and the moon began to rise from its other side. I cringed. I looked over the arm that I had raised to protect myself. There in front of the moon was Silver. He stood in between me and its revealing rays of light. "its ok. I'll protect you" he said and I slipped. I was falling from the sky in a meteor shower. Falling stars fell beside me. I kept falling until I slipped beneath the surface of the water. I dragged my self toward the beach and collapsed onto the sand. I turned and saw the sky cloud over. The papu island was a shadow looming out of the ocean. Red lightning flashed and I saw Silver and Sora standing. Looking at each other. Then everything wen't dark. Lightning flashed again and I saw Sora reaching for his friend. It went dark again and I shivered. The lighting flashed once more and Sora was alone. Silver was gone. Riku. I watched as the world was ripped apart and didn't try to stop myself being sucked into the swirling orb of darkness above. **

**I lay on something cold. A huge disk of stained glass. I stood up and looked at the pattern. It was Riku, black wings spread from his back and a Keyblade rested in his hand. I looked at his face and saw it was tear streaked.**

_**This is what will become of him, if you don't tell him.**_

**I touched my face and felt cold tears roll down. "i can't, i'll just hurt him like i've hurt everyone else" I cried out into the darkness.**

_**His heart is strong enough. Trust him. **_

**I fell to my knees. At the other side of the giant glass podium was a path to the next podium but my tears blurred my vision so bad that I couldn't see it. I fell off of the podium. And kept falling.**


	4. within

_Chapter1: back to normal?_

The white room of the nobodies was quiet. 14 black cloaks sat around the room just as quiet. Xemnas looked at them each in their own turn, his eyes calculating, his eyes then turned to the figure in the blue cloak standing in the middle of the room. "May I introduce you all…" his voice carried through the silence "to number XV or 15 as you will!" Roxas shifted in his seat until a black portal enveloped him, dragging him into the tunnels of darkness.

Roxas strode through dark streets toward a back ally. "What do you think you are doing? You can't turn your back on the organisation!" Lea voice was desperate as he begged his friend to listen. Roxas stopped walking and called back "no one would miss me" and the small shadow of what could have been called hope left Lea as Roxas walked around a corner leaving him alone.

Sora's eyes drifted open as Roxas's memories faded to the back of his mind. Rolling onto his side he looked at the desk chair opposite his bed where a ghost-like boy sat wearing a black zip up shirt, white vest with a red collar, white and black pants, and red and black shoos. He had messed up blond hair and blue eyes. "Sora, did you see more of my memories?" the ghost boy was an image of Roxas that only Sora could see at times.

"Na" Sora's half hearted lie was ignored by Roxas who, as the sunlight hit his feet, glowed blue and faded into nothingness. "Never get used to that felling" Sora said with a sigh. As Sora got dressed in his usual black pants with there yellow straps and red pockets, but put on a blue polo shirt on and a black tie. 'at least my uniform shirt fits me still' he thought as he grabbed a backpack and ran silently down the stairs and to the back door in the kitchen "hold on Sora!" a woman's voice called from the laundry. Sora had been avoiding his mother since he had come back from his travels. She had often heard him talking to himself using the name of Roxas a lot when he was alone in his room, Roxas she guessed was someone he had met or made up "there's 2000 money on the table for you, the school fair is on this avo" Sora grabbed it calling out a thanks and ran out the door, jumped over the fence and continued down the road at an almost inhuman speed.

Riku waited at the front gate of a large school with Kairi. He wore his usual blue jeans, white, black and yellow vest, a blue polo shirt and sneakers where as Kairi wore a pink and white dress patterned with zippers under a blue blazer. "Maybe he went back to the island again?" Kairi mumbled as Sora came flying around the corner behind her.

"Nope here he comes" Riku said and walked into the school grounds hoping the rest of the day would pass uneventfully. Home room ended and like every day Sora was first out under the sun but like every day he waited for his friends.

"The fairs today and I've got 2000 money so let's go already!" he cried as he stood impatiently at the gate.

Five minutes later Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine and Roxas walked down the crowded streets of Twilight Town's summer fair. "I don't think that the King let you keep the Gummi ship to go to summer fairs Sora" Kairi scolded.

Sora stopped and turned to Kairi "I didn't just come for the fair" he tried to explain that Leon had sent for the five of them to meet him after school. Kairi had never met Leon or many of the other people Sora or the others had met (at lest not long enough to actually get to know them. So as they passed sea salt ice-cream stores she couldn't help but think something very wrong was about to happen.

They turned into the Sandlot and glanced around for Leon or anyone else "There not here" Riku said a little exasperated.

"Who's not here dork?" Siffer and his gang had been in the corner eating pretzels as the group had walked down the stairs into the Sandlot.

"Hi Siffer" Roxas called with a mischievous grin on his face. He and Namine had walked into the Sandlot a few steps behind Sora and the other's.

Siffer looked Roxas up and down "and who are you losers?" Siffer scoffed and Roxas noticed that Siffer's attitude hadn't changed much outside the computer.

"Just some friends of ours" called Leon coming around a corner "and just one question, how come your calling them the losers? Looser, you don't even know who they are" it was a simple question but was in for a rude answer if a person hadn't come flying out of a portal of darkness to land at Riku's feet. The figure was shrouded in an Organization cloak with deep blue accents.

_Two children play on a beach as the sunsets. The __7 year old boy's shock of red hair seems to burn as the 8 year old girls ice blue hair darkened like freezing water. "You'll never catch me villain!" she cried and the boy stopped to put his hands on his hips._

"_Why am I always the villain?" he called to the girl as the girl splashed through the waves "it's not fair"_

_She smiled a rare smile "because you're so good at it! It's almost realistic" she called back and ran to a trail that led through the rocky outcrop._

"_Oh" was the boys reply as he chased after her._

_An older version of the girl runs through a field of flower's toward a beautiful but rundown house. As she ran inside she called out "Papa! Lea the villain is coming for me! Hide me" and she darted behind a curtain giggling as a deep throated laugh came from the shadowy sitting room._

_As the curtain fell back into place the door opened again as the older version of the red haired boy came inside with a wooden sword "I have come for the girl! Give her to me and I will not harm anyone!" he called out unable to mask the broad grin on his face._

"_She hides within the labyrinth oh lord" the old man in the sitting room called back with a slight chuckle "find her and survive the labyrinth and you may have... Oops who is she playing this time?" the old man asked faltering with the lines the children had drilled him on._

_The boy snapped to attention and said with as much respect as he could muster without laughing "she be the princess of light sir!" and he broke into a fit of laughter._

"_Right ok then…" the old man said as he tried to remember where he had been "you may have the princess!" he finished knowing they would play for a few more hours._

_As the sun set the teenage boy with red hair sod beside a teenage girl with ice blue hair talking about the games they used to play "I slayed dragons!" the boy said as the girl ate some of the sea-salt ice-cream she held._

"_Well I used to ride them" she countered, her black-out sun glasses flashed in the dieing light._

_His triumphant grin disappeared as he said with mock seriousness "oh sorry Shad, it must have been you're dragons I slayed." As he looked at her she turned away._

"_it's ok Lea but…" the girl called Shad stopped and Lea prompted her with a poke to finish her sentence "promise me something" Shad said looking at him with a pleading look._

"_Anything" Lea said trying to see her eyes under the shades._

"_Promise me well always find each other when were in need. And promise me you'll never forget me" she turned away as Lea said "promise"_

_A 16 year old Shad stood on a beach as a 17 year old Lea walked toward her. She wears a black boob tube shirt and tight black paints, her eyes are covered with black-out sun glasses. He wears black baggy paints and jacket with a white polo shirt. "She's gone" was all he said, and he left her as a tear slipped down her cheek from under the glasses. She turned and walked away herself._

_Black/purple flower petals fell from the sky during the funeral. As the last of the dirt fell across the grave Shad turned to look at everyone. Her eyes rested on Lea who stood next to her, she then turned away and walked to ward the beach._

_As the storm clouds rumbled down from the horizon the waves became more and more restless "that's it! No more!" her angry voice broke as she choked on the sadness within her heart "I'm leaving for good" at this she waded into the water and vanished under the waves away from the red haired boy that had been running toward her, and was now left alone upon the sand._

_Axle d__rifted slowly through the pathway of darkness and stepped smoothly onto the rocky grey sand of a beach forever in darkness, black water splashed angrily onto the shore. He felt like the darkness was consuming the light and gazed across the water remembering his homeland._

The glaring white of the hall of nobodies was empty but for the two remaining seats. 15's hooded figure barely shifted as what remained of Xemnas paced at the base of his throne "13 exists within Sora now. Namine resides within the girl Kairi and no one else lives but us" the hiss of Xemnas was a shadow of its former self as was the body it belonged to "15! I believe its time that you showed Sora of your existence" at his look 15 sat up and lent backward into a portal of darkness.

_Axle stood as a portal of darkness opened and an organization member strode out. It clapped its hands 4 times and sat upon the ridge of black stone that ran along the beach. Axle walked over and sat down beside them. "I got the packages you wanted" he said and pulled out two packages, the organization member reached over and took the smaller of the packages, got up and began to walk away. "Hay it took me a hell of a lot to get these, what about the other package?" Axle called and the organization member turned and pointed at Lea and disappeared. "For me?" Axle looked down at the package for a few moments then tore into the wrapping._

Xemnas watched as 15 lent back and disappeared. "Good girl" he whispered and then he too left, leaving the Hall of Nobodies empty but for too chairs for the first time since its creation.

_Lea and Shadow stood at Jenna's funeral as black/purple flower p__etals sank to the floor. Shadow walked away and left Lea as the last person their, or so he thought…_

_7 black figures walked up to the edge of the grave opposite him "have you lost your light?" a deep voice carried to Lea in the still air. _

_Lea's head snapped up "what?" his voice was husky._

"_Have you lost your light?" the voice asked again and Lea's eyes flickered around. Suddenly he turned and ran after Shad._

_As Lea sprinted past the cemetery gates he angled toward the beach. As his feet kicked up sand as he watched his only friend Shad walk into the waves she had stumbled out of all those years ago. Behind him the 7 figures came to a stand still at the edge of the trees "do you remember your true name?" the voice asked again and Lea's head dropped to his chest._

"_Yea I've lost my light" he replied turning to look at them._

"_Have you lost your heart?" all seven voices called out and Lea closed his eyes, slowly almost painstakingly so he nodded "you are the 9__th__ to loose it so you shall be known as that number" the deep voice called out again and _Axle_ felt a coldness settle on his shoulders. He opened his eyes to find himself shrouded in black._

"_Axle! You can't keep running away! Traveling so many times through darkness isn't good for anyone, you'll wear away!" Lea ignored _Xaldin_._

"_You wouldn't understand! You don't know why I do it" Axle replied warily as he continued to walk._

"_Well enlighten me then!" _Xaldin_ cried out in exasperation._

"_I can't!" Axle called back over his shoulder and this only enraged _Xaldin_ even more and he called out even as Axle opened up another portal of darkness " I can't understand if you don't explain it to me can I?" but then Axle was gone._


	5. moon light

_Chapter 5: moon light_

I don't know why I said it. Maybe it was her eyes, or the way her skin shimmered with suppressed darkness. My eyes saw her darkness and it made her untouchable, so beautiful. She blinked once, twice then she was backing away from me. "never say that to me again" she said and I heard a hissing layer in her voice. So quiet I almost missed it. "never." she didn't smile, didn't frown. She just stood there watching me. Then it was true, she loved Lea. More than a friend, more than she would ever love me. But then again, she didn't have to love me. I could love her, that was all that mattered. I could love her.

I nodded "yes Shadow" her full name felt heavy on my tong. She turned her head away a little then she was smiling.

"are you ok?" she asked and I got shakily to my feet. I looked myself over and realized what I must have looked like.

"Im fine. How do I look?" I smiled at her and she crooked an eyebrow. Walking around me she took a long silent look at me.

"how old are you?" she asked and we began walking, further into the darkness.

"21, last month" I said and she thought again "i became like this the first time when I was 16. a heartless took me over, made me evil. Made me wan't power. Sure I wanted the power to bring back my island but... I went evil all the same." she took my hand and stayed silent "i don't think this form has changed all to much. I probably look my age now" at this she smiled and gave a tug on my hand. Then we were stepping out on to...

_Shad stumbled out of the black water onto a beach of blue sand. She was barely 5 years old and half drowned. She crawled on hands and knees away from the water. Then there was someone standing in front of her "hi" he said and pushed his red hair out of his face "Im Lea, who're you?"_

_Shad stumbled out of the black water onto a beach of grey shale. Is was perpetually night and the moon didn't effect her. "AQUA!" she cried and looked around "TERA!" her voice cracked and she shivered "VENITAS!" she cried and was greeted with silence "Lea?" she didn't scream his name._

_10 year old Shad and Lea sat in front of a raging bonfire beside a lake "touch the fire" the old man with them said and they looked at each other. Taking each others hand they reached in..._

_Shad stood on the edge of the dark margin and the grey plain of the nothingness. "Hello Shadow" a voice called from the grey. A figure slowly came into focus. His grey robes fluttered in a non existent breeze._

"_Vanitas" she replied and smiled "long time no see"_

_Axle withdrew his knife from the organization woman's heart "your the organization" he said and the leader of the group stepped forward._

"_and you are?"_

Shad was quiet as we stepped out onto the grass of the Radiant Gardens graveyard. "miss you" she said as she pulled out a black lily from her cloak and placed it on a grave. The tombstone was so worn I couldn't read the name.

"who is it?" I asked and she turned to me. She gave me a sad smile and pulled out a small bouquet of forget-me-not's.

"just someone" she said and placed the flowers with the lilly. She looked back at me and her eyes were black pits of swirling darkness. We walked away and I looked around.

"this place is always full of people" I said and she nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but as she did the air around us shimmered and bent, like water.

"RUN" she cried and we were racing. A cloud of darkness seemed to seep out of the liquid like air and surged after us.

"Riku!" a voice called and I grabbed Shads hand. We angled towards the voice and I saw Yuffie. I waved and she gestured us into a house. She slammed the door behind us and we panted heavily.

Shad pocked me and I looked at her "i'll lead them off, Riku follow Yuffie somewhere safe. I'll follow you" she said then she was gone.

I leant against the wall and looked at Yuffie "Riku?" she said

The computer room was packed and the heartless factory beyond that too. "we need to understand our enemy!" King Micky cried from his place on a desk.

"if we cant see them how are we meant to know anything about them?" Leon yelled back as we walked in. As my foot crossed the threshold Shad appeared beside me.

"well what do we know?" Cid said calmly and everyone went quiet.

"one, the air ripples when they come. Two black fog or smoke appears, then three someone disappears" Cloud said counting them off on his fingers. "oh and some dude said that some people called the dark league is taking them" he continued.

"wrong" Shad said from my side and everyone turned to face us. Then the shouts came.

"Xahrnort?"

I smiled "sheesh guys didn't think my disguise was that good" I said and everyone went quiet for all of three seconds. Then everyone was laughing.

Leon walked over and shook Shads hand. Her face was hidden in the cowl of her cloak so when she spoke it was deeper. "the dark league are imbeciles. There from the boarder zone." she said and we moved to the center of the room.

King Micky looked her over and gave me a smile "so who's your friend?" he said and I put my hand on her shoulder. Shad moved her shoulder and my hand fell.

"i'm Shad. Lady of ice and the cold depths. Master of dark and commander of the inner ring. Sister of Lea lord of fire and the furthest heights. Master of light and commander of the outer ring. Daughter of Po and Carlane. Descendant of the callers and the silent ones."

King Micky laughed "that cant be true. The callers and the silent ones were banished to..." he didn't finish. Shad had lowered her hood. She wasn't beautiful. Nor was she human. Her skin was like a dragons. Bead like scales that were pitch black seemed harder than diamond but moved like silk. Her hair was like spear heads, shimmering and metal like. Her eyes were the worst. Blood red irises with black where the whites should have been. She smiled, revealing a set of fangs.

"you were saying?" she said and I noticed it wasn't her voice. A snake hiss invaded the harsh voice that came from her throat. "the black stone tower comity say hello your highness" at this she laughed, a cruel unfeeling laugh.

The king jumped off of the table and walked around her. Once he had made a complete circuit and stood in front of her again he held out his hand "ok then, welcome to the realm of light"

they shook hands and Shad took a step back. Reaching up she waved a hand across her face and then she was my Shad again. She sagged and I gripped her arm to keep her upright. The group around us dispersed and we were left with the King, Leon and Cloud. "what do you mean by that?" Leon asked and the king moved to the computer. The King got back up onto the table and everyone else made themselves comfortable. I held Shad a little closer.

"i'm not from this realm" she said and we all listened silently "i'm from a small world that once existed in the light. Now beyond the light, beyond the dark, beyond even the grey. A place that doesn't exist but to punish. The guardians were banished to control the existence's. The dark league are buffoons from the outer ring. A ring of stone that surounds our world." she paused for a moment. "you all know of the heartless?" she said and everyone nodded "and the nobodies?" again everyone nodded "the unborn?" she said and gained a nod. "ok then who can tell me what aspects are these of a being?".

We all looked at each other. "well the heartless are just that. Heartless. They try to find and destroy hearts" the kings said but Shad was shaking her head.

Cloud sat forward "the nobodies are shells" Shad nodded and he sat back.

"the unborn are the souls" Leon said from his position leaning against the wall.

"good" Shad said "the heartless are seeking hearts because they no longer have them." she said looking at Micky. He blushed a little. "each of these creatures are part of an initial whole. The heart, body and mind."

I raised my hand not wanting to interrupt her. "so these Existence's, what are they?"

she smiled at me "they are a by-product. A discarded bit of each." after a few seconds we all raised our hands. Shad smiled "let me guess. You want to know what they look like? Right?" we all nodded. "like I did before except they are not humanoid. They look more like dragons or sometimes even wolves."

I shivered. It was as if I could hear the howls. We sat in the kings Gummi ship heading for Disney castle but the intercom was hooked up so we could continue to speak and see the guys back at Hollow Bastion "to 'destroy' them you of course need a Keyblade." I heard groans "but other weapons will weaken them and, if the weapon is created with light beads it can after a while, kill them." I said with my arms wrapped tight around myself.

"great. We need a Keyblade. Like usual" Leon groaned.

I smiled "be nice. I could always come back there and whoop your butt again boy" I said and I heard him laugh. I looked at the exit again for what could have been the 400 time.

Riku lent over "are you ok?" he asked and I gave him a small smile but didn't answer.

we were almost at Disney castle when I realized Shad was speaking. Or rather muttering to herself "i shouldn't be here, shouldn't have gotten aboard" she didn't respond when I tried to talk to her. She just kept muttering to herself "should't be here, shouldn't..." we landed and Shad was first out.

I found her sitting against a hedge. She had her knees pulled up. The king walked up to me "is she ok?" I shrugged. She got up and began pacing, she had her arms wrapped tight around herself.

I approached her and she stopped pacing "Shad are you ok?" I asked.

She took a few more pacing steps away from me and then back "do I look different?" I tried to think "Riku do I look different?" she demanded and my eyes widened as I realized she was asking me to see her through Xahrnort eyes. I looked her up and down. She had traces of the other Shadow. The one that wasn't my Shad.

"not really" I said hoping to calm her down.

he lied. I saw it in his eyes. I must have looked like a monster. "i should leave" I said and turned away from him.

He stepped closer and gripped my arm "if you leave then I'm coming with you" he said and took my hand.

My heart jumped "no you should change back and team up with your friends. You have to fight the Existence's." I tried to walk away but he pulled me back.

"no." he said and took my other hand "i won't let you be alone." he was close to me and his breath disturbed my hair. Tickled my ear.

"Riku..." I started to say but a group burst from inside.

"Donald! Goofy!" the king cried as a large dog/knight and a duck/magician ran up to him "Sora! Kairi" he called and the cinnamon haired boy and burgundy haired girl ran up a little slower.

Sora looked over at us "Riku. Your Xahrnort again" he said and frowned.

Riku smiled "yea" he said then looked down at me.

"i won't leave" I said and he gave my hands a little squeeze.

we sat in the royal library and the king was explaining the situation to the others. Kairi rolled her eyes as I looked out the door at Shad. She stood at the railing looking down at the garden. "What do you see in her?" she asked and I sighed.

I looked around at her "i see a lot in her Kairi" I said and went to join Shad on the balcony.

I heard behind me the king talk to Sora and Kairi. Neither of them trusted Shad yet. "be kind, Shad could be a useful ally. She's been through a lot."

Sora huffed "we know, it's just that she comes out of nowhere with this amazing story and we get a new enemy" I smiled. Sora was almost a man now.

I stood silently beside Shad as she stared over the gardens. "i can't stay here" she said. Her voice was so quiet I almost missed it. I took her hand and led her down the hall and back outside. "Riku, I have to go" she said I a strangled voice.

I led her to a seat. "whats wrong?" I asked as we sat. I pulled her round to face me.

"the closer to the light the deeper your shadow becomes" she said not meeting my eyes. She looked up at my confused expression "the closer I get to a strong source of light the more it hurts. The darker the shadows become within me" she looked sick and scared "i'm scared i'll lash out and hurt someone" she said and I noticed she was shivering.

"the longer you stay the sicker you become?" I asked and she nodded. "so if you left and went somewhere close to the dark. Like the dark margin. For a while you could be ok for a little while longer?" she looked at me surprised.

"that might work" she said and disappeared in a sparkle of black lights. I sighed and walked back inside to tell the others.

it was cold and hot. Still and moving. Quiet and loud. Light but dark. I was lying on a black silk bed wearing a white silk shirt, black pants and a red vest. I sat up slowly and realized I was alone. There was a mirror beside the door and a cupboard. I swung my legs of the bed to the soft carpet. I walked over to the mirror. My hair was as red as ever and I still had my upside down tear drop tattoos under my eyes. My green eyes were brighter than I remembered. I looked in the cupboard and found an assortment of clothed all red, black and white. But pushed into the back were my two organization cloaks. My classic black with silver accents and the gift from number 15. it was blood red with jade accents.

I walked out into the hallway and found it was plain white with black mirrors and a red carpet. People walked past and I stared. They were completely white. Clothes, hair, even their eyes were completely white. "Good morning Axle" someone said from behind me. I turned and saw...

I lay on the shores of the dark margin, my feet lapped at by the black waters. The sick feeling in my stomach was gone, the pains in my heart faded. I looked up at the perpetually star filled sky and sighed. "Shad" a voice whispered in the night.

I sat up quickly "Lea?" I cried and looked around. I listened hard but the voice didn't come again. I sighed and stood up "I'll find you" I called out into the darkness. I fell back and let the black lights take me to Disney castle.

I stood on the green lawn and shivered. The force of the light hit me in the gut. It stabbed me in the heart and I fell to my knees. I gripped my chest "Riku" I moaned and strong hands gripped my shoulders. Silver knelt beside me "Help" I hissed through my teeth.

I gasped as agony flared in my chest "its ok Shad" he crooned into my ear and kissed my cheek. I looked up at his gold eyes. The pain stabbed at me again and I lent against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and the pain lessened "be my light" I mumbled into his shirt.

She whispered something and I missed it "what was that Shad?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"Be my light" she said as a tear rolled down her face. I held her close.

She sobbed into my shoulder "only if you be mine" I said and we just sat there for a while until the King came out with Kairi and Sora.

They walked over to us "She's back" he said and smiled. I didn't smile back.

"She's sick, can we make this quick?" I said and her body shook with suppressed pain.

The king nodded "Shad we would like it if you and Riku would work with us." he said and she looked at him slowly "we need some people in the dark to fight on that side." he said and she sat up a little.

"to work with the Keyblade bearers to save the world?" she said and I felt the frozen tears begin to melt from my body heat. She looked up at me "you know I can't" she said and I gave her a comforting smile.

"But thats the thing Shad" I said as another frozen tear rolled down her face "we will be going to all the worlds. We can look for him." She cringed as pain wracked her body and lent against me.

I breathed in his scent as I thought '_could I? Could I save the world and look for Lea? Could I do it before the eclipse?'_ "ok" I said and they all smiled at me, even Sora. "of course theres a catch" I said and the smile completely disappeared form Kairi's face "if I need to leave, you have to let me" I said and looked pointedly at Riku. He nodded and I smiled "Arenti" I said and laughed.

We were walking through a P.O.D when Riku pulled at my hand "back at Disney castle what did you call me?" he asked and I smiled.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye "an Arenti" I said and kept walking.

He ran to catch up "and that is?" he asked and I laughed again.

"it means Liar" I said and he looked hurt.

"when did I lie?" he asked and I laughed again (a past time that I was getting used to)

"when you said you would let me leave when the time comes" I replied "when I find Lea you wont let me leave without a fight" I said and we began walking again.


End file.
